Country of Broken Hearts
by PoeticPerson
Summary: My continuation of the manga version of Heart no Kuni no Alice, otherwise known as Alice in the Country of Hearts. Yeah, I really don't know where I'm going with this story so read at will. She will not end up with Boris though. He's too awesome for her.


"Why are you sulking? Did you really think Vivaldi was serious?"

Alice drew in a heavy breath as her target, Blood the Hatter, suddenly ceased to travel at the sharpness of her tone. The sweat had begun to bead on her forehead, stressing the existence of her fatigue. Apparently, he was worth chasing.

Blood leisurely rolled his head back to that his icy eyes locked with Alice's, weighing down the moment with the hostile presence of his stare.

"It's because you're too easy," He said with an acid tongue. "It may be only a matter of time until it's not a joke anymore."

A spark rang in Alice's gaze as she eyed the Hatter. She loathed him more than anyone she had ever encountered yet always ended up biting her tongue when her opinions would matter most. And with lack of words, silence hung like a morning drapery in the moment, slightly swaying with the conflict.

"Alice!"

Her eyes widened at the familiar sound of her name, Blood remaining simply bemused, as she turned to the rattling bushes behind them.

Before she could think twice there was a burgundy-clad, fuzzy eared blur of a rabbit man attacking her with the utmost deadliest of hugs.

"Alice! Alice! Alice!" He screeched as he petted her tawny hair, fawning over her with a radiant smile upon his thin lips.

"Peter?" She said as she stepped back in astonishment. Why had he been in the bushes?

Peter glanced over to see Blood standing off to the side with a blatant look of disinterest glazing over his eyes. Suddenly the light in Peter's expression faded.

"Are you fighting with the Hatter again?" Peter questioned earnestly, still grasping her wrists with an iron grip.

Alice simply gawked at the Rabbit with doe-like eyes, not saying a syllable.

"You know I'll take better care of you!" Peter was obviously shifting his tactics. "Dump that man this instant and come to me."

Blood's attention returned to the scene as his signature smug expression graced his face once again. "Watch your mouth White Rabbit."

His tone was like a knife to Peter's pride. "As long as I'm here. Alice isn't going anywhere. Stop this fruitless fawning and give up now."

A sigh fell from Peter's mouth. "It is not decided that Alice is yours. I'm grateful you brought her back…"

The White Rabbit drew out a pocket watch, throwing it into the air and caught it as it fell in a new form, a handgun.

"But I'll be happier if you disappear now that you've done your duty."

Peter swung the gun around, aiming at Blood who had magically conjured a rifle of his own.

Hatred doused the Rabbit's stare like deadly cyanide as he fired at the Hatter. "As long as Alice stays in this Country, I have a chance too!"

Blood sneered, the thought of Peter's words churning a sickness in his mind. Alice being with that fool of a man? He couldn't let that happen.

"Then I'll destroy that so-called chance." Blood shot another round back at Peter, each of their shots barely scathing the cloth of their waistcoats.

Gunfire peppered the air as the sounds of raining bullet shells sang through the temporary gaps of silence.

"Stop it! Both of you!" The sounds ceased immediately at the clarity of the familiar young voice.

"You're nothing but trouble!" Alice knotted her fingers through the crisp, green grass as she yelled at the boys.

They stood tongue-tied and gaping at their dear Alice.

Her gaze hardened as she stood up gradually before dusting her dress off daintily. The grass had partially stained the edge of the lace but she didn't have time for such petty things anymore.

"I'm going to go for a walk," Alice said with a flat tone that automatically uninvited either of the two idiots form joining her promenade.

Hesitation lingered in their eyes as they lowered their weapons. They looked desperate for words but couldn't grasp them, as if they were attempting to catch smoke with their bare hands.

She turned away from them quickly and sauntered off into the forest, taking the path to the amusement park.

It didn't take long before a familiar face appeared before her with a swipe of pink fur.

"Hello Boris." Alice grinned at her Cheshire friend.


End file.
